


Constellations

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Possession, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Sam ejects Gadreel





	Constellations

Inspired by [this](http://orangemeta.tumblr.com/post/161192900955/akioukun-please-tell-me-what-is-the-upside-of)

***

I could feel it, burning inside. I could feel it trying to burst free. I could feel it, like constellations inside of me. It burnt so hot it was good. I couldn't get enough of it. But... it wasn't, quite--right. It was close, but not quite hot enough. I needed the burn to be so all consuming I couldn't think, because I _wasn't_. I needed to be part of something so big that I simply wasn't. There was no other way to describe it, but because I could think, because I _was_ , it was wrong. I needed _more_. I needed to spend eternity in blissful burning, even though I wouldn't know it. I needed that. I needed that more than I needed to breathe--because if I had it, I would no longer have the need. It was wrong. This--this was wrong. I--I needed it out. Out. It needed to be _out_. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. It was--no. No, no, no. _NO!_

The burning dragged up my throat and forced my mouth open. The burning burst out of me. I was free. But... so--empty. The wrongness was gone, but it left behind a void so vast it was staggering. I was just... empty. I... I needed Him. So much. I was nothing without Him. I couldn't function without Him. Without Him, I couldn't _be_.


End file.
